Children of the Forgotten
by Iris Hunter
Summary: The children of Demeter, Apollo and Hecate have to go on a quest to find Medusa. Starring children of Gods that had SO much potential in the PJO or HoO series but didn't appear much.
1. Chapter 1

ALISON

The bruises in my arms hurt. I knew I had to get up eventually but I was so tired I didn't want to spoil the little moment of rest.

"Come on, you _need_ to keep trying" said Emma, looking down on me.

She extended her hand to help me stand up. I brushed the grass and dirt off my clothes and put my hands on my hips.

"Don't you think it's enough for today? I already broke two nails" I complained.

Emma is my half-sister. We're half-bloods. Half-human, half-god. We spend our summers at Camp Half-Blood, where we train to fight monsters and other things that I'm terrible at.

Oh, I should mention Emma and I are daughters of Demeter, Goddess of the harvest. The children of Demeter are known for having special abilities over plants, however, I have a special ability to suck at it.

Emma had been trying to teach me to control my powers ever since I'd gotten to Camp with no luck. She was frustrated, I know she was, and I couldn't blame her, especially because she was the only child of my cabin that actually wanted to be my friend.

"It's only a matter of time! Really, I think you were close this time" Emma said.

We were right outside our cabin. The ceiling and walls were covered in vines and the air smelled of lilies. Around us laid about a dozen plants I'd attempted to control but accidentally killed. They were still smoking.

I looked over at Emma. If you met us in another context you wouldn't think we were sisters. Like all Demeter kids, Emma had straight dark hair and forest-green eyes. She was really tall, kids made fun of her for that. Gardening gloves covered her hands and her hair was pulled in a ponytail. Her orange Camp t-shirt was covered in dirt but she didn't care. That's what made me different at the most.

I would've never worn those gloves because they would've ruined my nail polish. Plus, I liked showing off the shiny blond hair that marked my face.

My eyes were blue. My skills in the wild were pathetic. No one would've ever guessed I was a child of Demeter.

I stretched and the pain made me remember the bruises. I had fallen so many times trying to conjure spells I had started to wonder which part of me wasn't hurt.

Emma gave me a pity smile "Let's clean this up and then you can go ask Chiron for some nectar"

We'd only started collecting the dead branches when I heard someone gasp. I turned around to see Bennett, one of the Hermes kids, trying to catch my attention.

"Uh, Ally? Hi, uh, Chiron's looking for you" he said.

Poor Bennett was so clumsy and nervous whenever he talked to girls. It didn't bother me anyway.

I checked on Emma who nodded at me "Go ahead, I'll finish this for you, just this once"

I smiled at her and took off.

"So Bennett" I said "where's Chiron?"

"He's at the bonfire. You should hurry, it sounded important" he replied.

The bonfire place was empty because it was midday, so obviously everyone was at their regular camp activities. I found Chiron contemplating the lake in silence, his expression completely serious.

"Sup, mate" I saluted as I approached him.

He looked confused and turned to face me "Pardon me?"

"It means how are you" I explained.

"Oh" he replied "Alison Brook, right?"

I stood in disbelief and rolled my eyes "Chiron. I've been coming here for four years, you know who I am"

He still looked very confused and a little dizzy but he shook his head and his eyes turned more lucid.

"Right, sorry. Alison, we need to talk about something serious but we have to wait until the others are here"

"The others?" I retorted "What others? What's going on?"

Chiron took a deep breath "You were chosen by the oracle. You have a quest"

I couldn't move. I could feel my heart pounding and my face burning red.

"Is this a joke? Chiron. I'm _not_ hero material. I can't go on a quest knowing that my teammates are going to have to save my useless booty every five minutes"

"As I said, you were chosen. It wasn't my idea, to be honest, I think it's a pretty horrible idea, but you have to do this. And sorry but you can't pick your companions, this is no normal quest"

I went from shock to anger in half a second.

"Excuse me? Oh dear, I'm not going anywhere with some strangers. Nope. I can't believe you're making me do this. What if they don't like me? What if _I _don't like them? I don't want to go risking my life with any sort of inexperienced jerk that is…Oh never mind, he's kind of cute" I said as I noticed the boy approaching us.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM

Chiron and the girl turned to face me when I walked up to them.

I hated when people stared at me but, to be fair, I was in a considerably bad state. I had been working on my chariot for the race all morning so I was pretty much covered in sweat, oil and other nasty substances that I couldn't even pronounce. My friend Ian had insisted on using some new magic products because he didn't want to lose this year.

Not that we ever lost, because we never did (it was a child of Apollo thing), but, you know, you gotta maintain a reputation…

Anyway, I didn't really want anyone to see me like this but Bennett had said it was urgent so I rushed to the bonfire. Chiron looked worried, the girl wouldn't stop staring at me which in other circumstances would've been fine but now it was just creepy. She was pretty much my height, with long blond hair and blue eyes and she looked like she had just lost a fight with a living vine. I guess she was pretty. Not really my type, but attractive at least.

"Hey Chiron" I said to the centaur. I turned to the demigod and extended a sweaty hand "Hi, I'm Sam" I told her. My type or not, you gotta be polite.

She kept looking back and forth from the hand to my face and I noticed it was practically black with grease.

"Oh, sorry" I said, trying to clean it on my trousers.

"NO! It's fine" she interrupted me with more enthusiasm than needed but I could tell she was not comfortable with grime.

However, she took my hand and shook it "I'm Alison. Call me Ally" she said with a massive smile on her face.

Thankfully, Chiron cleared his throat to speak "And there comes the third part of your team"

We followed his gaze to find another person approaching. It was a girl, though it was hard to tell since she was wearing a long black cape that covered her entire body and swap the floor behind her. It looked like a costume that should've looked ridiculous on anyone but on this girl, it was scary.

She was definitely shorter than Ally and I. When she reached us she took off her hood. She had pitch black choppy short hair and eyes that matched. The dark circles under her eyes contrasted with her snow-white skin and unlike Ally, she didn't smile. In fact, she looked like she was ready to murder whoever decided to make fun of her.

"Regina Stackhouse, right?" Chiron intervened.

"Reggie" she replied with a poker face.

Chiron broke the awkward silence "Demigods, the oracle has chosen you _specifically_" he clarified as he saw the Ally girl was about to interrupt him "to go on a quest"

He paused and let that sink in. _Oh Gods, this is it,_ I thought.

I'd wanted to go on a quest ever since I'd been claimed. My older brothers and sisters from Apollo's cabin talked about their quests with such pride and excitement. I knew it was dangerous and it was likely that I died but, hey, I'm gonna die eventually, why not do it while achieving something amazing?

I studied the girls's faces. Ally was red and clearly nervous while the other girl, Reggie, stood completely still and serious.

"Alright" I said trying to get straight to the point "where to?"

Chiron wouldn't meet his eyes "Middle east. Aunty Em's Gnome Emporium"

I couldn't tell if he was being serious.

"Uh, sorry?"

"I think you better sit" Chiron said.

"I think we better not" Ally intervened "this is getting interesting"

"Fine. I think you've all heard of the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena-"

"Percy and Annabeth. Sure." I said. Though I'd never met them in person, those were big names around camp.

"Yes" Chiron continued "Percy and Annabeth went on their first quest a couple years ago. In their trip they faced many monsters, some of which they killed. Or so we thought until… well, they'd been some reports of people disappearing around said Emporium"

Ally gasped "So…who was the monster?"

"Medusa" Reggie spoke. She had been so quiet I'd forgotten she was even there "You want us to kill Medusa"

"It's the oracle who wants you to go and no, I don't want you to kill her. As far as we know, she's still in Tartarus but there are some chances that she might have had a quick regeneration. Your task is simple: you go, check what's going on and when you find it out, tell us so that we can send a bigger group to deal with the problem"

"Why don't you want us to do it ourselves?" Reggie inquired. It was hard to tell if she was mad, disappointed or relieved.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful on you, but Medusa is a powerful creature and you're just beginners. Look, if it was my decision, I wouldn't even send you but if it has to be done, we better establish some safety parameters" Chiron added.

Ally crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "Weren't Percy and Annabeth like twelve when they first killed her?"

"I thought you didn't want to go on a dangerous quest" said Chiron.

"I don't, but I don't like being underestimated like that, plus considering I'm seventeen, this guy here is, what? Seventeen as well?" I nodded in response "And Reggie here is about the same age, I think we could do a better job than some kinky twelve-year-olds"

Chiron scratched his chin. Gods, this girl was insistent.

"Just do as I tell you. Don't try anything stupid, promise?"

The three of us looked at each other. We weren't friends, in fact, I'd never seen them before, but if we were about to head to find a monster, we better start trusting ourselves.

Once again, I decided to break the ice "I'm in"

Ally stared at me and blushed "me too"

"Let's get this done" Reggie added.


	3. Chapter 3

REGGIE

I got on top of the hill first, obviously. I wasn't like Ms. Drama Queen who was probably having trouble packing all her makeup. I only carried my dagger Enyo and a small piece of ambrosia, just in case, in my pocket. I was wearing jeans and I had changed my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt for a simple grey one and a black hoodie (honestly, I never understood why demigods would go on quests wearing the camp uniform, like I'm pretty sure that's quite an obvious clue to monsters).

I wasn't really scared of the quest. In fact, I wanted to go really bad because I wanted to meet a real monster and Medusa sounded pretty amazing. As a daughter of Hecate, I'd been studying all kinds of magic and Medusa had been a bit of a hot spot. Turning people into stone by eying them? That had to be cool to witness. I'd gotten really pissed about Chiron not wanting us to deal with her. I wasn't precisely good at fighting, I preferred using magic, but I was ready to kill her and if I was lucky, maybe I could keep the head. Yeah, creepy, I know. I wasn't very popular around camp as you can probably tell.

The Apollo kid came first. He carried a small backpack and was wearing (oh Gods, they never learn) a Camp t-shirt. His hair was short, darker than most Apollo kids (about a light brown) and he had amber eyes. He stood beside me.

"We didn't properly introduce" he said on a nervous tone "I'm Sam Fletcher. You're Reggie, right?"

"You don't have to do this" I replied, avoiding eye contact. I wanted to save him time.

"Do what?"

"Be friends with me. We don't have to be friends to do this" I could tell he was getting uncomfortable

"Uh, okay" he replied. I spotted Drama Queen walking up to us.

"Alright, I'm ready!" To my surprise, her backpack was not enormous, it was pretty much the size of Sam's. The girl and the guy exchanged a few conventional words that I didn't pay attention to until Argus came to pick us up with the Camp's bus. It was a short drive to the nearest human bus stop. He dropped us and we took a normal bus. I sat on the back, right next to the window. Sam was right next to me and Drama Queen was next to him. I looked at the window and tried to ignore them but I could still overhear their chat.

"So" the girl said. I could practically hear her smile "Sam, right?"

"Yeah, hi" I bet Mr. Manners was glad to talk to at least one of us.

"Son of Apollo?"

"Yeah, and you're a daughter of Demeter? I don't have any friends from your cabin, sorry, we tend to like different things"

Silent pause"Oh, sort of- I mean yes but no me! Totally not me! Gosh, my siblings can be so boring sometimes, like they're not into, like, fun and stuff. But not me. No, I'm different"

She was probably blushing. I couldn't help but smile at her nervousness and how ridiculously hard she was trying.

"Uh, well, that's alright I guess" Sam said "so do you have some sort of control over nature or something?" Did Alison just…wimp?

"Yes, sure! I mean I'm all about plants and harvest, really. You know, the family thing haha. So what do you do?"

Sam reached his hand inside his backpack and showed something to Alison.

"Oh. Wow. And you can shoot that? With like real arrows?" I laughed without thinking. "Excuse me? Anything funny you want to share with us?" Alison retorted.

Her question kind of got me, but I never admitted it. I had a weak spot for brave people, especially since I am a coward. And this girl liked it or not, was pretty brave.

"No, nothing. I just couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful the landscape is" I said "and how amazingly dumb you are" Her mouth fell open "Oh, don't be so surprised. Most girls like you are"

"Girls like me? What in Hades is a girl like me like?" Sam was moving in his seat, uncomfortable and awkward, looking back and forward from Alison to me.

I managed my best smile "You know, girls like you. Drama Queens. Lazy, stupid, dependent. They take advantage of everyone around them and they are very, very useless. I'd bet you don't even have demigod powers"

"Uh, Reggie, I think you better cut it off, please?" Sam intervened shyly but neither Alison or I listened.

"You know nothing about me! And what about you? You think because you're all alone and mysterious and creepy you can call me names and make me feel bad about myself? Where are your friends, by the way? Oh right, you have _none_"

"Girls"

"Not now, Sam. What is it with you? Why can't you just smile more are try and socialize with other human beings"

"Girls!"

"Why don't I socialize? Maybe because I fear bumping into attention seekers like you, who only care about themselves"

"GIRLS" Sam yelled over our voices "We're here" The bus had stopped.

A few passengers looked over at us three as we got down the bus and I'm almost sure some of them kept looking out the window as the bus sped up again.


End file.
